Stone of Wisdom
The Stone of Wisdom (which went under its false name, the Withering Mourner) is an accursed magical stone, which can grant its owner wishes, but it will cost their humanity if they abused its power. The Stone was later accursed by the evil fairy, Melancholia, in her attempt to make former friends, Carmichael Clearness and Gabriel Van Tassel, to turn against each other and becoming Lord Helio and Crow Faux, respectively. After the foundation of the Order of Flourish, which started not long after he becoming an immortal through the Stone of Wisdom, Helio initially tried to use the stone in benevolent uses, not in a way of benefiting Moloch. However, this eventually turned dark and cast a shadow upon Helio's sanity when he lost his beloved daughter, Hestia Hawthorn, and the stone was used in the Feast of Apollo, and later a container of Hestia's soul. The Stone's existence is the ultimate reason that Phyllis Peach turned against Helio, believing Helio was a liar from the beginning and decided to claim the stone for herself, in order to break free from the Order and become a free and ordinary human again. It would be debuted in the upcoming LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Order of Strawberry. ''Overview The Stone of Wisdom is a red beryl that was connected to the infamous Feast of Apollo performed by Lord Helio, who created it for a purpose. The stone required the help of Dawn's Early Light made by Selina Strawberry. In Lord Helio's delusional mind, the two tools would cleanse the sin of humanity. In addition, the stone can also make numerous humans embracing their inner magic and became magicians serving the Order of Flourish, before Michael and Lord Helio made them into Supreme Croats using the enhanced Croatoan Virus. In ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga, the stone played a key role in Lord Helio's plan to recreate the Earth into his utopia filled with no sin alongside the Dawn's Early Light. ''In the Order's Belief In the Order of Flourish's belief, the Stone of Wisdom, which rumored to be the essence of a Demon King known as the Withering Mourner, was purified by the power of the Light Lord and would save humanity when the Judgement Day arrived in. The members of the Order of Flourish believed that the stone have many reincarnations throughout the history, and most recent of its reincarnation was made by their leader 2 centuries after he appeared in the world. Lady Phyllis Peach, who goes by her human name, Phyllis Pride Parker, knows of the Stone of Wisdom's true nature of being Lord Helio's own creation, and she knew its connection to the Feast of Apollo. She revealed this to Lord Helio when he was chained up after killing Lord Helio's beloved adoptive daughter, Hestia Hawthorn, and releasing the chained demons from the Chaos of Zodiac in order to learn more as she was curious as to the Phantom's objective of starting the Feast of Apollo. This revelation led Lord Helio to not only spare Phyllis his planned execution, but to make her his right-hand woman. It was later revealed that the soul of Hestia (reincarnated as Zoe Benson) was bound into the Stone of Wisdom and was now in the possession of Helene Hawthorn, Hestia's daughter. Therefore, the soul of Hestia was always there, trying hard in protecting her daughter as much as possible. Only Lord Helio, Helene and Selina Strawberry knew about Hestia's soul inside the Stone of Wisdom, but Phyllis later knew from her alternate counterpart, Arzonia Oscuriad, and then they planned an assassination on Lord Helio alongside Michael, attacking Helene and gaining the Stone of Wisdom for herself. Using the stone of Wisdom, Phyllis and her alternate counterpart merged into one being to take over the Order of Flourish and starting a massive attack. After escaping the attack from Ichabod after the wizard learned her true nature, the mainstream Phyllis told Selina that they would fight in a final battle after she had the Philosopher's Stone. Lord Helio told Phyllis that to obtain the Philosopher's Stone, a huge quantity of mana must be gathered to perform the Feast without the need of a solar eclipse, thus more Phantoms need to be created by forcing humans into Zodiac Demons. Phyllis wondered if there was another way, despite Lord Helio's claims. Trivia *The Stone of Wisdom is based on the Philosopher's Stone in ''Kamen Rider Wizard and European myths. *Helene never used the Stone to make a wish, and thus she never got completely corrupted by her own desire, unlike Lord Helio and Crow Faux. *The mastermind behind the Order's corruption, Phyllis Peach uses the Stone of Wisdom for turning free and becoming a human once again after she used her newly found power to turn the world into a living hell. **Nevertheless, Phyllis had already abandoned her own humanity from the beginning to cause horror and chaos. It's implied to be the most vital reason that the Stone won't satisfy Phyllis' wish at all, as she has no humanity to sacrifice for, even when she was still a human. Category:CIS Productions Category:Destructive Items Category:Possesed Objects Category:Order of Flourish Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Doomsday Weapon Category:Dark Arzonia's Avatar Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga Category:Elementals Category:Evil Light Category:Items Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Powerful Items